A Battle For Yuu!
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Mitsuki's been known to be overprotective and over affectionate with her little sister, Yuu, but what happens when her true intentions and feelings are revealed after a certain morning. Will Yuu accept it, or will she reject her older sister and go out with Haruka instead? Read to find out. (Just a warning, in the future, it may become rated M.)
1. A Morning of Confessions

Hello everyone and this is a brand new story about a unique love triangle. And when I say unique, it's love triangle between Yuu, Haruka, and Mitsuki.

I know what you're thinking that's not unique. Here's the thing, Mitsuki is actually siscon in this story and Haruka still love Yuu. They are both head over heels in love with Yuu and are willing to fight for her.

Well, that's all I'm saying, so enjoy and I do not own Sakura Trick.

* * *

It was a winter morning on a Monday. Yuu just left

"Yuu! Yuu!" Mitsuki shouted to Yuu who was ahead of her. Yuu turned around upon hearing her older sister.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Yuu asked her sister who finally caught up to her.

"Y-You forgot your scarf. You shouldn't forget it since it's really cold today. You didn't look at the weather forecast. It said it might snow." Mitsuki began to wrap a white silk scarf around Yuu's neck.

"Oh, thanks Onee-chan!" Yuu gave her older sister a cute smile, which made Mitsuki hug Yuu tightly as she could. "O-Onee-chan, you're hugging me too tight." Yuu blushed as she struggled being suffocated by her sister's boobs.

"Ah, sorry Yuu." Mitsuki apologized and released Yuu from her hug. "You were just too cute, that's why."

"Onee-chan… Don't tease me like that." A blush formed on Yuu's face, which Mitsuki instantly noticed.

"Yuu, I'm not teasing you! It's true; you're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Mitsuki hugged Yuu yet again, but this time Yuu had no objections.

"Geez." Yuu blushed and hid her face from Mitsuki, who just continued to hug her. After a while, Haruka appeared and interrupted the moment of the two sisters.

"Yuu-chan! Oh, Mitsuki-kaichou!" Haruka shouted as she saw the two and quickly ran to them.

"Oh, Haruka." Yuu freed herself from Mitsuki's embrace and went to greet Haruka.

"Good morning Yuu-chan." Haruka greeted Yuu with a love struck look on her face, before greeting Mitsuki, who became a bit upset after Haruka arrived. "Good morning to you too, Mitsuki-kaichou."

"Good morning Haruka." Yuu smiled to Haruka and was pulled back into Mitsuki's arms.

"Good morning Haruka-can, if you don't mind we should get going before we're late." Mitsuki carried Yuu in her arms and ran to the school as fast as she could, leaving Haruka behind.

"W-Wait!" Haruka yelled to Mitsuki, but it was too late because Mitsuki and Yuu were already gone. Haruka began to run after them, trying her hardest to catch up.

'I won't lose to Mitsuki-senpai.' Haruka thought as she ran to the school as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

Mitsuki and Yuu quickly arrive at the school after Mitsuki's sudden freak out. Though they had arrived, Mitsuki still had Yuu in her arms and refused to let go as she looked at her surroundings.

"O-Onee- chan, we're at school already, so you can put me down now." Yuu spoke with a quiet and shy voice because the blush on her face could be seen by anyone who looked at her. She was quite embarrassed that her sister was still carrying her like a princess.

"Oh, sorry Yuu... Um, I just didn't want us to be late, that's all." Mitsuki came up with an excuse which Yuu easily believed.

"Oh, I see, but next time can you tell me if you're going to that. You surprised me earlier." Mitsuki let Yuu down and Yuu began to walk close to her.

They were almost inside the school when all of a sudden, someone running at full speed yelled Yuu's name.

"YUU!" The voice shouted getting closer by the minute. Mitsuki and Yuu turned around to see it was Haruka.

Haruka was already near the school gates and when she got close enough. She jumped and it looked like she was going to tackle Yuu, so Mitsuki pulled Yuu to safety before she could be tackled by Haruka.

"BANG! THUD!" Loud noises could be heard as Haruka crashed and a lot of people became concerned because it sounded like it really hurt.

"Haruka!" Yuu began to run to Haruka's side before Mitsuki stopped her.

"She's just fine Yuu; we should really head to class." Mitsuki walked to the school, taking Yuu with her. They were about to enter the school, but was stopped by Haruka, who grabbed Yuu and hugged her tightly in her arms.

"Yuu-chan and I have the same class, so I can take her! You can go to class by yourself Mitsuki-kaichou!"

Mitsuki became agitated by Haruka's words and actions. "Grr… She's my sister, so I can walk her to class." She attempted to tug Yuu out of Haruka's arms, which failed as Haruka jerked her arms back taking Yuu with.

"NO! I'm going to class with Yuu-chan! Go to your class Mitsuki-kaichou!" Haruka tried to run into the school, but Mitsuki blocked her and began to chase her.

They started to run around in circles for awhile, but they were finally stopped by Yuu's classmates.

"What are you three doing?" Yuzu asked as Kaede and Kotone just laughed at the scene happening before them. Shizuku was just concerned for Yuu who was beginning to look dizzy in Haruka's arms.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to go to class with Yuu-chan!" Haruka said as she was attempting to dodge Mitsuki.

"I'm just trying to take Yuu to her class!" Mitsuki finally succeeded in rescuing Yuu from Haruka.

"Then why are you chasing each other around?" Shizuku said while keeping her eyes on Yuu who looked like she was unconscious.

"Because Mitsuki-kaichou won't let me go to class with Yuu-chan!" Haruka yelled as she made a failed attempt at retrieving Yuu.

"I can take her to class myself!" Mitsuki ran behind the group and made them act as a barrier from Haruka.

"But Yuu-chan has the same class as us." Kotone pointed out which Mitsuki quickly objected to.

"That doesn't mean I can't take her to class!"

"But why do you have to?" Kaede asked Mitsuki.

"I have to protect Yuu from…from… from THAT!" Mitsuki pointed to Haruka and had possessive look on her face.

"WOW!" Just echoed in everyone's mind right now, everyone else was kind of surprised that dignified president was acting like a spoiled brat, who wants have everything to themselves.

"Why are you referring to me as 'THAT'?!" Haruka became upset and began to angrily shake her arms up and down.

"That's what I'll call anyway who has bad intentions of Yuu!"

"I don't have bad intentions, I LOVE YUU-CHAN!" Haruka confessed to everyone and everyone's jaw dropped to ground at Haruka's stunning confession. Haruka quickly covered her mouth and became embarrassed.

Yuu was still a little conscious and became fully awake after Haruka's confession. "R-Really, Haruka." Yuu said loud enough for Haruka to hear.

"Haruka moved her hands from her mouth. "I-I do Yuu-chan." Haruka gave an honest smile to Yuu.

"HARUKA!" Yuu release herself from her sister's embrace and started to run to Haruka.

"YUU-CHAN!" Haruka did the same and was going to hug Yuu. She was so happy that she actually leapt to Yuu.

Yuu and Haruka were doing a lovers scene in front of everyone and were about to hug each other, or so they thought.

At the last second, Mitsuki grabbed Yuu and hugged her tightly, not intending to let go. Haruka crashed to the ground again.

"No, I won't let that happen!" Mitsuki yelled to Haruka.

Haruka quickly got up and faced Mitsuki. "And why not?!"

"B-Because… Because…"

"Because what Mitsuki-kaichou? Or do you not have a good reason?" With those words, Mitsuki got irritated enough to yell to Haruka her reason.

"Because I love Yuu!" Mitsuki shouted for everyone to hear and everyone was absolutely shocked. No one could believe what they heard come out from their president's mouth.

After seeing everyone's reactions, Mitsuki finally realized what she shouted out for everyone to hear. She quickly turned red and realized that Yuu was in her arms and also heard what she had shouted.

"I-Is that true, Onee-chan?" Yuu was red and Mitsuki just froze as she saw Yuu's face.

* * *

Hey guys, soo... what did you think? Please tell me in the reviews or even PM about your thoughts in this. I would also appreciate if you follow or favorite this. Please tell me if you guys want me to continue this story, if enough people tell me to continue, I will.

Okay guys, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. After The Confessions

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to update, but it's finally here. Prepare yourselves for ridiculousness on this chapter! ;)

Hope you enjoy and I do not own Sakura Trick!

* * *

Mitsuki was now frozen in place after confessing her love in front of the school. Especially since the person she loved was there to hear everything. She just stood in place and stared off into space, until a voice snapped her out of it.

"Onee-chan, is that true?" It was Yuu, trying to confirm if what Mitsuki just said was true.

Mitsuki snapped out of her daze. "Um… I-I…" She couldn't find the proper words to say, when something saved her.

"Ding Dong!" The school bell rang, calling the students to class.

"Oh, it's time for classes now Yuu. So I'll go first and I'll talk to you later!" Mitsuki said as she saw an opportunity to avoid the current situation. She then ran from the crowd and ran into the school as fast as she could.

"Uhh…" Everyone didn't know what to say after seeing what happened. All they could do was awkwardly go back to their classes. The only ones left were the six first years.

"Yuu… maybe we should go to class." Haruka told to the dumbstruck Yuu.

"Haruka's right, Yuu." Kaede agreed with Haruka and started to get Yuu's attention, which was stuck at the entrance to the school.

"…" Yuu didn't say anything at all.

"Yuu-chan…" Kotone started to get attention and it seemed like Yuu started to speak.

"Hey, do you think she was serious?" Yuu asked everyone there.

"Who and serious about what?" Yuzu asked Yuu, trying to figure out what Yuu is talking about.

"Onee-chan and about what she said earlier? That she loves me?" Yuu answered, catching everyone's attention.

"Whoa! Are you serious about answering her?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"W-Well, she did confess after all. So, I should answer her." Yuu said so innocently.

"Um…" Yuzu was about to say something, but was interrupted by Haruka.

"Wait Yuu-chan, what about my confession?! Are you going to answer me too?" Haruka asked panicking while shaking Yuu by her shoulders.

"O-Of course I am! But I need some time to think before I say yes, after all I can't say yes when I don't even know how I feel." Yuu replied Haruka, getting embarrassed and cute making Haruka go crazy.

"Of course Yuu-chan, take as much time as you need. I'll wait for you forever." Haruka told Yuu with seriousness in her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but." Shizuku said out loud catching everyone attention. "We should get to class soon, or sensei will get mad at us." Everyone was now reminded that the bell rang a long time ago.

"Oh right, let's go already. You two can have your moment later!" Yuzu said as she began to drag the two in their lovey-dovey moment to their class.

* * *

During lunchtime in Mitsuki's classroom…

"Hah…" Mitsuki sighed at her desk with her head down, obviously feeling depressed about what happened earlier. "How am I supposed to talk to Yuu now?" She asked herself and sighed once more.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked her.

"Oh Rina, is it obvious that something's wrong?" She asked with her head still down.

"Well a little bit, so what happened?"

"Well… I kinda yelled out something embarrassing."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I confessed to person I like in front of the whole school."

"O-Oh, is that so? What happened after you confessed, did that person answer you?"

"No, I ran away before she could even answer."

"She? The person you like is a girl?" Rina became a little confused and surprised at the same time.

"Y-Yeah, is something wrong with that?"

"Not really, but I was just kind of surprised."

"I guess it would be a little surprising, huh." Mitsuki chuckled to herself, while Rina just smiled at her.

"So, who is it anyways?"

"Well… It's complicated."

"How so?"

Mitsuki gulped and answered. "It's Yuu."

"Me?!" Rina got a bit confused by Mitsuki, who mumbled her answer.

"No, Yuu."

"When did you confess to me?!"

"I didn't confess to you, I confess to Yuu!"

"Exactly when did you confess to me!"

"Not you, but Yuu, my sister Yuu!" Mitsuki tried to get Rina to understand and finally got through her confusion.

"Oh that Yuu…" Rina became embarrassed at her own confusion. "I thought you were saying you, not 'Yuu', Sorry."

"It's alright, but what do you think I should do?"

"Well, I don't really know. But it's still a confession, so all you can do is wait for her answer."

"But don't you think it's wrong?"

"You love her, right."

"Of course I do, more than anything." Mitsuki turned as red as Rina did earlier.

"As long as there's love, it should be alright. But you have to tell your parents, if you two are going to go out with each other."

"I guess you're right, all I can do is wait." Mitsuki said then gave another big sigh, which Rina laughed at.

"So how did it go anyways, your confession I mean." Rina joked and reopened Mitsuki's wounds.

"Please don't make me say, it was so embarrassing." Mitsuki remembered the events from earlier and became red with embarrassment. Rina laughed jokingly until someone from another class came in asking for a certain someone.

"Um, is Onee-chan here?" A familiar voice asked one of Mitsuki's classmates. Mitsuki instantly panicked, instantly hiding behind something.

"Yeah, she's right… Wait, where'd she go?" A classmate tried to point to where Mitsuki was, but only found an empty seat with Rina right next to it. "Rina-san, where's Mitsuki-san?"

"Oh, Yuu-chan." Rina walked up to them, making Mitsuki a little visible, but still wasn't seen. "She's at the rooftop Yuu-chan, she told me what happened and maybe you should talk to her when you're both alone."

"So, you're saying now probably isn't a good time?"

"Probably not, after all she's still trying to get over what happened earlier." Rina told her, trying to save Mitsuki from an embarrassing and awkward situation with Yuu.

"I see, can you tell her to meet me after school then?"

"Sure Yuu-chan."

"Thank you Rina-senpai." Yuu gave Rina an adorable smile, which made Rina smile in return.

"You're welcome, and you can just call me Rina, Yuu-chan."

"Ok, Rina-chan." They smiled at each other for a while before Yuu something interrupted.

"Ring-Ring!" Rina's phone began to ring, interrupting their smiling moment.

"Oh sorry, Yuu-chan I have to get this." Rina apologized as she answered her phone. "Hello."

"What are you doing, did you suddenly fall in love with my Yuu-chan?!" Mitsuki quietly yelled through the phone.

"Mitsuki-chan?" Rina said out loud which Yuu heard.

"Rina-chan, is that Onee-chan? Can I talk to her?" Yuu asked and Rina answered her. "Sure, here you go Yuu-chan."

"Eep!" Mitsuki squealed before Yuu received the phone.

"Hello Onee-chan, can I talk to you?"

"Um, l-look Yuu-chan I want to talk to you too, but it's too soon after what happened earlier. We'll talk some other time, okay. I promise." Mitsuki told Yuu through the phone.

Mitsuki was so focused on talking to Yuu, that she didn't realize she was loud and Yuu could hear her voice from where she was hiding, which was under the teacher's desk.

"Okay Onee-chan, I understand." Yuu told Mitsuki directly as she found her under the teacher's desk.

"Thanks for under-" Mitsuki realized that Yuu was talking to her directly and not through the phone. "Yuu-Ow!" She stood up instantly and hit her head on the desk.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Yuu asked as she helped her sister get out from under the desk.

"Y-Yeah…" Mitsuki was rubbing her head from the pain as she stood up straight. "So, Yuu-chan…"

"Don't worry Onee-chan. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Yuu!" Mitsuki became surprised that Yuu kissed her on the cheek and smiled so innocently at her.

"Bye-bye Onee-chan. Bye Rina-chan" Yuu told the two surprised girls before leaving the classroom.

"Mitsuki-chan, are you alright?" Rina asked Mitsuki, who was staring at the door and touched the spot where Yuu kissed her.

"Y-Yeah, but now I really don't know what to say?"

"I can tell. I wouldn't either after something like that happened." Rina said, trying to make Mitsuki feel better. They both stared at the door after a while, until they remembered to eat their lunch.

* * *

Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me what you think about this chapter and favorite this if you liked it! hope you guys can continue to support this story of mine and give my other stories a hot as well! =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	3. Matcha Tea Without Yuu

Hello everyone, the third chapter is finally done and posted. Sorry for the long wait, I am busy because of school. Don't worry though, I will soon have free time soon when summer break begins.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I do not own Sakura Trick!

* * *

In Yuu and Haruka's classroom, the bell just rang to signal the end of classes and the group was getting ready to leave.

"Yuu-chan." Haruka walked up to Yuu's desk after finishing getting ready. "Are you ready?" Haruka gave a bright and cheerful smile for Yuu.

"Almost Haruka." Yuu was getting the books in her desk and stuffed it in her bag.

"Ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Yuu walked towards Haruka and they were approached by Kotone and the others.

"Are you two ready?" Kotone asked.

"Yes, let's go now." Haruka said and everyone started heading out.

They exited the school and headed towards the city. They walked around for a while and after a while they went inside a café. Everyone went to the seats at the corner of the café and Haruka, Kotone, and Kaede just dropped their stuff while the others took their seats.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get your drinks." Kaede announced to everyone, but looked at Yuzu as she said it.

"Oh thanks Kaede." Yuzu smiled at Kaede, who blushed slightly.

"I've got your drink as well Shizuku-chan." Kotone winked to Shizuku as she joined Kaede who was still blushing.

"Oh…um…thanks…" Shizuku said quietly that almost no one could hear, but Kotone still said 'you're welcome' from where she was.

"Matcha tea for you, right Yuu-chan." Haruka winked at Yuu and gave her a loving look.

"Yeah, thanks Haruka!" Yuu gleamed with joy.

"Don't mention it, Yuu-chan." Before Haruka left, she kissed Yuu on the cheek and gave her a smile.

"So, Yuu-chan…" Yuzu scooted close to Yuu, as did Shizuku. "What're you going to do about your situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Haruka-chan's and Mitsuki-kaichou's confession."

"Well, I don't know yet." Yuu looked a bit down after saying her answer and put her head on the table.

"That's alright, Yuu-chan. It's normal to not know what to do at a situation like this." Shizuku said, making Yuu feel a little better.

"Thanks Shizuku-chan."

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, if you ever need help, we'll help you out. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" Yuzu gave a big smile to Yuu.

"Thanks Yuzu-chan"

Shizuku and Yuzu made Yuu lighten up a bit about the situation that befell her, but when Yuu finally cheered up her phone rang.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three are also having a conversation about the same thing.

"So, Harupopo…" Kotone stood at Haruka's side. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Mitsuki-kaichou's confession to Yuu-chan. What are you going to do if Yuu-chan chooses Mitsuki-kaichou?"

"Nothing. I'll trust Yuu-chan's decision and will accept whoever she chooses."

"I agree with Kotone, Haruka. You shouldn't just stand by and wait for Yuu-chan's decision." Kaede spoke up about Haruka's laid back attitude of the matter.

"But-"

"What if she chooses Mitsuki-kaichou and forgets all about you? What if she starts spending all of her time with Mitsuki-kaichou? You're precious Yuu-chan will be gone and it's because you didn't do anything when you had the chance." Kotone lectured Haruka with a serious face.

Haruka began to think of what Kotone had said to her. She began to imagine her life going by with Yuu by someone else's side, and not with her. The thought horrified her; a life without Yuu with her was a lonely life. Even if there was other friends by her, it still meant nothing if Yuu wasn't there.

"I-I don't want that!" Haruka had few tears running down her cheeks. "Yuu-chan is, is mine. I don't want her to be with anyone else, even if it is Mitsuki-kaichou." After wiping the tears on face, she had a determined look on her face.

"That's the spirit Harupopo. Fight for your Yuu-chan, show her how much you love her and make her fall in love with you." Kotone started motivating Haruka like a boxing coach.

"That's right Haruka, love is war and the spoils goes to the victor. In this case, it's Yuu-chan" Kaede started massaging Haruka's shoulder's as if she was preparing her for a fight.

"Right, I'll do whatever it takes to make Yuu-chan choose me."

The girls were getting all riled up, until a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" They all turned their heads towards the voice. "Your orders are ready."

"Oh sorry, thanks." The three of them went up to the counter and retrieved their drinks.

The three started headed back to their table and before they reached the others, they had one more talk.

"We'll start 'Operation Make Yuu-chan Fall In Love With Me' right now." Haruka told the other two.

"We?" Kaede joked and Kotone also acted confused.

"Yes, we! It was you two that got me to realize that I should fight for Yuu-chan!" Haruka pouted at the two.

"Hehe, we know, we know. We were just messing with you Haruka-chan." Kaede said while laughing and Kotone was laughing as well.

"Geez, you two should've gone out instead of dating Yuzu-chan and Shizuku-chan." Haruka teased the two to get back at them.

"Eh, you shouldn't even joke like that Harupopo. Shizuku is the one I love, not Kaede." Kotone was quite serious and surprisingly irritated at Haruka's suggestion.

"Kotone's right, Haruka. Yuzu will always be the one I love. So, please don't joke around like that." Kaede had the same reaction as Kotone.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Haruka was a bit frightened as the two's mood grew dim as the moment passed.

They finally arrived back at the table and Haruka called out to Yuu.

"Yuu-chan! I have your Matcha tea!" Haruka said happily with her eyes closed and after she said it there was no reply. "Yuu-chan?" She opened her eyes and saw that Yuu wasn't at her seat.

"Oh, she isn't here." Yuzu said as Kaede took the seat next to her and handed her the drink.

"Where did she go?"

"Mitsuki-kaichou called her and after that Yuu-chan wanted to head home." Shizuku answered as Kotone took the seat next to her and snuggled up to her.

"Ehh? She went home?"

"Yeah." Shizuku and Yuzu said in unison.

"…" Haruka just turned quiet and Kotone stood up again and started rubbing her back.

"Sorry Harupopo, I guess the operation doesn't start today after all. Just sit down and enjoy your drink." Kotone guided Haruka to the empty spot at the table and Haruka sat down with a pouting look on her face. She drank her drink with a pitiful look on her face; she looked like a puppy that just got lost from its master.

The other four just looked at her and felt bad, so they suggest that they should all just go home and they did as soon as they finished their drinks.

* * *

Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did and tell me your thoughts on the reviews. Hope you'll all stick around for future chapters.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
